In the unlikely event of a main shaft shear in a gas turbine engine, significant structural damage may be caused by the rotors attached to the shaft. As such, it is important that the kinetic energy of the rotor blades be reduced prior to any impact thereof on components which are important to the structural integrity of the engine. Prior art gas turbine engines have been known to comprise fuel shutoff mechanisms in order to slow or stop the rotation of the engine if shaft shear occurs. However, the inclusion of a fuel shutoff mechanism increases the weight and cost of the engine.
Therefore, there remains a need for an improved turbine section which can cope with engine shaft shear events.